pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Deus Ex
Deus Ex - jedna z najlepszych gier w historii (pierwsze miejsce w liście TOP 100 gier w PC gamer), wykonana w 2000 roku, jest mieszanką FPS, RPG, niesamowicie rozwiązłej fabuły i cechuje się dużą nieliniowością. Znana jest głównie tylko trzecia wersja tej gry, tutaj opisuję pierwszą część, która była niewątpliwie najlepszą w całej serii (tak, w dodatku jest to jedyna wersja posiadająca Multiplayer). 'DEUS EX: Every time you mention it, SOMEONE will reinstall it.' Nawet jak gra się znudzi to moją ulubioną rozrywką jest szukanie w niej bugów. Tak, nawet po 10 latach od premiery wciąż ktoś trafia na nieznane dotąd bugi. Ja też znalazłem ale ja trafiłem na coś tak egzotycznego, że niestety nikt nie potrafił mi pomóc ani wyjaśnić co się stało. Ktoś żartobliwie określił na forum "szkoda, że ta gra nie ma funkcji cofania w czasie". Owszem, gry tego nie posiadają (jeśli takie znacie, dajcie tytuły chętnie pocykam) ale z Deus Exem jest inaczej. To gra w której jest wszystko, ale to wszystko możliwe, nawet jak jest coś niezaimplementowane. I tak oto pewnego dnia grając któryś raz już od nowa i od nowa w tą grę, dokonałem niemożliwego: Gdy wszystko normalnie przeprowadziłem w kwaterze (poziom 2) zawsze czeka na mnie wtedy łódka. Kliknąłem Quick Save, ale jednocześnie nacisnąłem jeszcze PPM (gdzie wtedy odtwarza dialog). W ogóle jest to w tym trudno uchwytnym momencie, między dialogiem a cutscenką z przenoszeniem do 3 poziomu. Wtedy gra szaleje, bo z tak spreparowanym save'm, z każdym loadem dzieją się dziwne rzeczy: * zaraz po zapisie - nic się nie dzieje, ale nie można kliknąć na łódkę. Patrzę w games/notes, muszę ponownie wrócić do manderleya. W porządku. * przedostani (dzisiejszy) load - gra nie pokazuje żadnych primary goals (czyli zapis gry PO wciśnięciu, ale nie odsyła mnie do kolejnego levela). Został mi tylko jeden quest, wypełniam nic sie nie dzieje (tak samo jak na filmie zniknięcia całkowitego questów) * ostatni load - Gra normalnie odsyła mnie do kolejnego levela (czyli zapis gry w trakcie wciśnięcia) Teraz sprawdziłem ponownie, wszystko zostaje tak jak jest przy ostatnim loadzie. Miniaturka z zapisu pokazuje dialog i wypełnienie primary goals. potem zacząłem grać normalnie, ale dokładnie na tym przedostatnim save. Przeszedłem misję 3 (zawsze to robię, to po prostu idę na chama do metra i wciskam guzik bez wypełniania questów) wszedłem do metra... a tu nie wiem jak możliwe do cholery wracam do mapy (poziom 1) Liberty Island i wita mnie napis: Liberty Island, New York, UNATCO. W normalnej grze po wejściu do metra powinienem trafić do hells kitchen (poziom 4). Gdy wychodzę z doków, alex wita mnie komunikatem: :Nie tak szybko, JC. Porozmawiaj ze swoim bratem przed opuszczeniem stacji dokującej. Ma mapę wyspy to pokazuje mnóstwo zaprzeczeń: Rozmawiałem z Paulem (ale wcześniej, zanim tam trafił ponownie), wybrałem snajperkę która się wciąż w wyrzuconym przez ze mnie miejscu znajduje. Kiedy idę po Paula do kwatery to potrafił wykrztusić z siebie tylko jedno zdanie więcej mówi tylko przy manderleyu. Jeśli ktokolwiek się do mnie odezwie (jakiś troop lub inne badziewie) gra się wyłącza i pokazuje się komunikat: :Critical Error : Failed to find function PlayerMove in JCDentonMale 01_NYC_UNATCOIsland.JCDentonMale2 : History: UObject::ProcessEvent <- (JCDentonMale 01_NYC_UNATCOIsland.JCDentonMale2, Function DeusEx.DeusExPlayer.PlayerWalking.PlayerTick) <- AActor::Tick <- TickAllActors <- ULevel::Tick <- (NetMode=0) <- TickLevel <- UGameEngine::Tick <- XGameEngineExt::Tick <- UpdateWorld <- MainLoop' postanowiłem kolejny raz zloadować, tym razem po prostu zwiedzając mapkę. Wszedłem do kwatery... z racji tego że w misji 2 więcej questów nie ma (dopiero na kolejnych) "niby" się cofam i jak tylko wypełnie jakikolwiek pojawiają się pozostałe w games/notes (przed tym, pokazuje mi bym wykonał zadanie w castle clinton na poziomie 3, chociaż jestem na liberty island) Gdy wykonuje pozostale zadania i mam zamiar wrócić, pojawia się kolejny błąd. kolejny load i tym razem wchodzę na szczyt statuy. Wszystko tak jak było, tylko przywódcy nie ma (a nie zabijałem go). W momencie (dokładniej, międzyczasie - przyp. red.) przechodzenia Alex daje triggera: : Good. You're nearing the command center. Agent Hermann remains in captivity on the ground floor, but we can problably get him out. Kepp Moving Kolejny problem: Gunthera także nie ma (nie uwalnialem go wcale) a drzwi są otwarte. Nic więcej nie można zrobić, bo to jest sytuacja bez wyjscia - nawet jeśli wypełnimy zadania z menerlyem to zaczepi nas ten troop przy kompie i kaput. jeśli go ominiemy kodami (ghost) to pomimo naszych starań nie pojawia się łódka. Próby powtórzenia Próbowałem powtórzyć błąd (niestetety nie udało mi się to) więc potem poprosiłem YouTubera, IlliterateChild, znany pogromba bugów w tej grze jedynie co udało mi się powtórzyć (przy gruntownym przestrzeganiu "instrukcji") to niemożność kliknięcia na łódkę. potem pogadaj z tym gościem w dokach itd. i dopiero na łódkę. Jeśli wciąż nie można, próba zaliczona. wiadomość od IlliterateChild: ar, no luck. Quicksaving while I click on the boat creates a new save at the dock. Quicksaving just before the camera﻿ zooms out crashes the game, but the save was OK. Manually removing "SAVEinfo.DXS" from the save file does not create this sort of error message either. The save just doesn't load. tłumaczenie: Bez powodzenia. tworzę Quicksave'a gdy klikam na łódź tworzy nowy zapis ale w stacji dokującej. tworzenie Quicksave'a tuż przed zbliżeniem kamery wywala grę, ale sam zapis gry był OK. Ręczne usunięcie "SAVEinfo.DXS" z pliku zapisu nie tworzy tego rodzaju komunikatu o błędzie albo save po prostu nie ładuje. I created the error message, but I had to manually mess up the "Saveinfo.DXS" file. However the message was displayed for every save, not just the one I messed up. I couldn't﻿ load any game after that. That's the best I can do :p My best guess is there is something else that happened that created this error, other than just how you saved the game. Or your mods could make the game behave slightly different. tłumaczenie: Stworzyłem ten komunikat o błędzie, ale musiałem ręcznie zmodyfikować plik "Saveinfo.DXS". Wiadomość została jednak wyświetlane dla każdego save, a nie tylko dla tego jednego. Nie można załadować żadnej gry po tym. To jest wszystko, co mogę zrobić. Moje najlepsze przypuszczenie to coś, co spowodowało błąd to nic innego jak przez pozostałe zapisane stany gry. Lub Twoje mody do gry mogłyby zachować się nieco inaczej. Dodam tylko że nigdy nie grałem w deusa z jakimikolwiek modami, więc link do save nie może zawierać żadnych "dodatków" Warto wspomnieć że wcześniej prosiłem tego gościa o nagranie czegoś mniej skomplikowanego - zmiana AI przeciwników Linki zewnętrzne * Forum Deus Ex: Sekrety - Źródło zdanego raportu (tango down) * link do podejrzanego savea z gry Kategoria:dziwne pliki Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Gry